When Kisshu Wants, Kisshu Gets
by Atemxyugi kfXjinx
Summary: The same thing all over again that happens in the episode when Ichigo's sick & look who's here to ruin her day? Kisshu. That's who. But this is my intake on that episode. My way happens. Not the fuckin' 4Kids' way. Check it out. Not much of a summary huh? 'ell oh well then, sorry. I'm'a bad at certain summarys ok?


**~~Pony: I feel tired of typing…**

**~~Jinx: I really don't want to be here right now…**

**~~Yugi: What time is it?**

**~Pony takes out her hot pink strawberry shaped watch: It says…..! **_**0.o**_

**~~Yugi: What is it Pony?**

**~Jinx looks over at Pony's watch: Wow… **_**o.0**_

**~~Yugi: What is it?**

**~~~Yugi then looked over at the pink thing. **_**0.0**_

**~Just then Kid Flash zooms into the room: Hey girls, hey Yugi! ...What's wrong?**

**~~~Pony just shows the 'fastest boy alive' her watch.**

**~~Kid Flash: Why does it have a picture of Kisshu? Trying to….uhm….**_**rape **_**Zoey?**

**~~Yugi: That's disturbing…**

**~~~Atem comes in to the room looking **_**really **_**pissed.**

**~Kid Flash looks up at the Pharaoh: Hey Atem, why are you mad looking?**

**~~Atem: Let's just say that I just beaten up an alien pervert.**

**~~Jinx: By any chance, would that _'alienpervert' _be Kisshu trying to rape, **_**again**_** Zoey?**

**~~Atem: Yeah. But I sent him to the Shadow Realm.**

**~~Yugi: Well, that's, uhm…. good.**

**~Pony just sighs: **_**I DON'T OWN TOKYO MEW MEW!**_

**WHEN KISSHU WANTS, KISSHU GETS**

**Ch.1 That Cat Will Never Make It To Friday!**

_************^.^************_

Zoey was in bed, 'cause she was recovering from a bad case of the flu. It has been 1 day since her flu had lifted.

"Okay, I don't care that I'm staying in my room. But I'm gonna get dress still," Zoey said to herself. Zoey went to her cabnet, opened it & got her white sundress out. **(A/N: from episode 12)** "Ahh, much better," Zoey said relaxing. She went to her bed to start reading her book _Twilight._

_************^.^************_

Outside of Zoey's bedroom window was Kisshu, who was watching Zoey read her book in peace.

"So peaceful. Heheheh, not for long," Kisshu mumbled. He then teleported into her room, right behind Zoey. "Ahem, I do hope you're feeling better, my little kitty," Kisshu whispered in Zoey's ear.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeek!" Zoey shrieked jumping into the air. Kisshu looked on quite amused by her reaction. "You, you, you…ugh! You could've come barging into my room _at least_ until after I was finished reading this chapter I'm done, you know'" Zoey complained to the alien. "But more importantly… why are you here in the 1st place?" Zoey nervously asked.

She had been stepping away from Kisshu the entire time, but felt her back come up to her wall. **(a/n: ****she's on deh other side of her room by accident…..)**

_'Dang, I did not mean to back up to my wall. Oh, why do I always do this?'_ Zoey thought panicky.

About 1 split second later, Kisshu started to walk to her. His eyes had narrowed & were kinda scary looking to Zoey who was trying to inch towards her open window. Right when she was just about 4 feet away from it, Kisshu had grabbed onto her wrist, hard.

"Let go Kisshu! You're squeezing too hard!" Zoey said while starting to kneel before him. All Kisshu was doing was just standing there, looking down at her while squeezing the living daylights out of her wrist.

"The only reason why I came here," looking straight into her frightened auburn-reddish-brown colored spheres, he said, "was to take you to my ship," he said smiling.

"Oh…no you…won't!" And with that said an' done, Zoey quickly, but _very _painfully, wrenched free of Kisshu's death grip on her wrist. She made a dash out of her window.

_************^.^************_

**~~Pony: Well that was interesting with Kisshu barging into poor Zoey's room like that.**

**~~Yugi: It was a good thing she was dressed or else….**

**~~Jinx: EEEEWWWWWWWWW! ~W~**

**~~Yugi: My point exactly Jinx.**

**~~Pony: Man damn it. Perverted time of thinking! Freeeeaaaaak. ~.~;;**

**~~Kid Flash: So Atem, are you ever gonna let Kisshu out of the Shadow Realm anytime soon?**

**~~Atem: Well I personally think that I'll just leave him there until the story ends.**

**~~Pony: 'Cuz he would get baka (stupid) ideas Atem?**

**~~Atem: And unpleasant plans for Zoey.**

**~~Pony: Aye. Well anyways peeps, of like please of like do review pretty plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzza?****? *puppy dog eyes***

***^.^***


End file.
